Waking Aniki
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: Sasuke wakes Itachi up at night with a small problem. Uchihacest and Shouta.


This little bunny hopped into my head and I wrote it in an afternoon. Beta'd by Ronnykins. 3 Enjoy.

* * *

Itachi woke at the sniffling sound that came from outside of his door. His little brother stood there for a small amount of time before silently opening the door and shuffling in.

"Aniki?" His childish voice whispered in the dark.

Something was wrong. Sasuke was old enough not to be wetting the bed or scared of nightmares. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi felt his brother creep closer to the bed and start picking at his covers.

"I don't feel good. I hurt." Sasuke's voice lowered, embarrassed to have admitted weakness.

"What hurts?" Itachi's hand crept out to his little brother. He hated when Sasuke was in pain. He was so innocent and Itachi wanted to do everything he could to protect him. When no answer was forth coming, he reached out to touch Sasuke's forehead. It felt a little feverish.

In the waning light, he could see that Sasuke's normally pale face was slightly flushed. Itachi pushed his covers back, waiting for Sasuke's small body to climb into bed with him. He moved stiffly, like an old man with an old ache and laid face down under the covers.

Itachi stroked his back. "Where does it hurt otouto?" His heart swelled. His little brother always came to him first. Not their mother and never their father, but him. Sasuke had always instinctively known that Itachi would protect him above all others--love him the most.

Sasuke pressed deeper into Itachi's bed and moaned. It wasn't until he started shaking slightly that Itachi pressed his interrogation a bit further.

"Sasuke, turn and look at me." He was satisfied when Sasuke obeyed his command and turned to look at him. Stroking the baby soft face, he leaned closer. "Tell me where it hurts."

Saskue's lip started to tremble again and Itachi cursed his father for being too harsh. "It's okay, just tell me and I'll take care of it alright?"

Sasuke knelt up and turned onto his back, moving closer to Itachi at the same time. Itachi tucked Sasuke further into his body, cradling him.

"My tummy." Sasuke whispered, eyes wide and fearful.

Itachi had thought this might be the problem. He had noticed how much Sasuke packed away at dinner. He started to rub Sasuke's stomach. After a few minutes he felt Sasuke relax some under his ministrations. The stomach ache was only part of the problem as Itachi took in Sasuke's labored breathing. His breath hitched and he spasmed slightly, though he took care to try and hide this from Itachi.

"What else hurts, Otouto? Tell me and I'll rub that for you; it'll make the pain go away."

Itachi waited as Sasuke's hands came up to clasp the one rubbing his stomach. Sasuke moved it down further on his body. Itatchi wondered if Sasuke was having some gastrointestinal issues. He pressed down on the boy's abdomen and Sasuke moaned, his hips pressing back.

"Was that too hard? Did that hurt?" Itachi was concerned more now. A simple stomach ache he could take care of.

His train of thought stopped as Sasuke's hands moved his one hand even lower, coming to the source of tonight's visit.

"Please, Aniki! It hurts. I tried rubbing it, but it didn't help. Would you rub it for me?"

There was never a time in Itachi's short life that he could remember being speechless. Sasuke's hard prick throbbed beneath his palm. The room's temperature rose and Itachi's hand pressed down tentatively.

Sasuke's body arched and the moan that came out of his sweet mouth made Itachi's hair stand on head. He gripped Sasuke's hardness and gave it a tug, squeezing it experimentally. Sasuke's head pressed back and he cried out louder, his eyes fluttering shut.

He was doing this to his little brother. His brother had come to him to solve this. There was no way he could turn him away, not after the way Sasuke shuddered and trembled beneath his touch. Itachi felt his own penis start to harden, his nipples rubbing against his shirt uncomfortably.

Itachi, removing his hand, moved to grip Sasuke's chin between his fingers."Sasuke, open your eyes." Itachi waited until he had his brothers undivided attention. "You can never tell anyone about this. They'll send me away from you. I'll never be allowed to see you again. Do you want that?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"This has to be our secret. Do you understand?" Itachi needed to make him understand, because society never would.

"I love you, Aniki. I don't want them to take you away from me. I promise that I won't tell anyone," Sasuke whispered, touching Itachi's face curiously.

Moving back, Itachi saw that a tear had escaped at the thought of being taken away from Sasuke. "I'll never willingly leave you, Otouto. Never." Pain flared in his eyes and the room went sharp with detail. His sharigan had activated from the intense emotion. Pride welled up in Itachi as he watched his younger brother laying under his gaze, content, with no hint of fear at eyes that whispered pain to others.

Itachi's hand left Sasuke's face and ran down Sasuke's short frame until he reached the band of the boy's pajama shorts. His fingers slipped underneath, reveling in the soft skin against his finger tips. Frowning when his finger tips found ridges marring the smooth skin, he looked back up at Sasuke. "Are these pants too tight?"

Sasuke nodded, "Momma says I need new ones soon."

"Take them off. I don't like that they hurt you." Itachi leaned back down on his elbow, still on his side, as Sasuke sat up and hurriedly took his shorts off, kicking them onto the floor. Sasuke proudly stood, looking at Itachi, his stiff penis making a small tent his his underwear.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed the cloth-covered bump causing Sasuke to cry out rather loudly. He pulled back sharply, "Stop being so loud, Sasuke, or I'm going to have to gag you. Do you want that?" Fear taught him to be cautious.

Itachi sat up and pulled at Sasuke's underwear, taking them off. "Lay back down. I'll make you feel better."

Sasuke sat and ignored Itachi's command to lay down, "Does it hurt too, Aniki?" Sasuke leaned forward and placed his hand over Itachi's erection. Exhaling sharply, he smiled up at Sasuke. "It doesn't hurt. Does it hurt for you Sasuke?"

Sasuke bit his lip before answer, his bottom lip glistening as he spoke, "It feels better when you touch it."

"Lay down and let me make you feel better." Itachi whispered, at the same time taking off his sleeping pants. He'd become hot with them on.

Sasuke lay willing out before him and Itachi couldn't stop his hand from running up, moving his shirt up and flicking the tiny little pebbled nipple causing Sasuke's breath to catch.

Itachi's hand finally encircled the base of Sasuke's small dick --flesh on heated flesh. At the first squeeze and small tug, Sasuke gave up all pretenses at being quiet and cried out loudly again. The cry caused his dick to harden and twitch even more. He could feel liquid seep out. Itachi glared at him and tugged again, only to have Sasuke ignore him completely and cry out even louder.

Itachi pulled back, rolling to his back and tugged off his tight, white underwear, finding them to be a bit sticky with pre-come. Rolling back to Sasuke, he stuffed the already damp portion into Sasuke's mouth a bit harshly. Did his brother not understand the concept of being quiet?

Seeing that he'd startled his brother, he pulled them back out. "You're too loud. Let me muffle you so you can yell out as loud as you like." Itachi leaned down and kissed the pout off of Sasuke's face.

Soft lips kissed back and Itachi pressed back kissing deeper. He stuck his tongue out and traced the cherry lips beneath his. Sucking Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth caused Sasuke to giggle softly. Hesitantly Sasuke's tongue came out and licked Itachi's with a shy lick.

Satisfied that his otouto was once again smiling, Itachi whispered, "Open up." Sasuke opened his mouth obediently and Itachi replaced his underwear back into Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi gripped the tip of Sasuke's penis and started to massage the head, delighted that his brother wasn't holding back his reactions and that the sounds were now muffled.

Itachi moved down on the bed so that he could use his other hand and cupped Sasuke's balls, rolling them as he continued to tug and squeeze. Sasuke's movement became more erratic. He started thrashing and clenching the bed sheets. His face had a sheen of sweat covering it and Itachi knew it would be soon.

Pulling back the flesh that covered the tip, Itachi opened his mouth and licked the exposed head. Hearing the muffled scream that came from that, he took the tip into his mouth and started sucking on it like it was his favorite hard candy. Sasuke gripped Itachi's hair and his body pulled taunt as he came hard, shaking from the tips of his toes to his head.

Itachi swallowed the small amount of cum that had come from his brother's orgasm and licked the softening penis until it was clean, delighting in the tiny tremors that he caused after each lap.

Itachi looked at his little brother, who lay sprawled wantonly out before him, sated, Itachi's underwear still in his mouth. He was all tuckered out.

Itachi removed his underwear and kissed Sasuke's sleepy lips.

"But what about you?" Sasuke whispered. His smaller hand came up and cupped the tip of Itachi's leaking erection. "It's so much bigger than mine Itachi." He yawned.

Itachi couldn't look away from the smaller mouth, wetly glistening in the moonlight. "I'll take care of it. You go to sleep." His brother's satisfaction came first.

"No. I want to help." Sasuke looked up from Itachi's pillow, a stubborn pout on his face.

Itachi moved up and settled towards Sasuke's head. "Fine. Lay your head on my lap and open your mouth. You don't have to do much." They had to hide the evidence of their nightly activity anyway.

Sasuke's upper half draped over Itachi's lap, his soft hair tickling his thighs as Itachi gripped himself. It wasn't going to take long, not with Sasuke's mouth waiting to be filled right before him. Not with his hand petting high near his thigh in time with Itachi's strokes.

Itachi was so close he could feel Sasuke's warm breath crawling over his erection. His hips shifted, bucking as the pressure mounted.

Then Sasuke surprised him again by sticking his tongue out and licking Itachi's head, mimicking what Itachi had done to him earlier. Blood rushed up in surprise and Itachi came in that movement harder than he ever had before in his life. Biting down on the outside of his lip, he managed to get most of his load into Sasuke's mouth, the rest covering one side of Sasuke's cheek and Itachi's own softening prick.

Breathing harshly through his nose, Itachi tried to regulate his heartbeat back to normal. He couldn't stop the strangled cry from escaping his mouth as Sasuke captured the rest of the cum, eagerly licking and swallowing it up from Itachi's prick.

Shaking hands brushed the hair back from Sasuke's face as he released the head of Itachi's penis from his mouth with a soft pop, "You're too loud, Aniki." Sasuke frowned up at him.

"Hn." Itachi felt boneless. He grabbed his pair of underwear and put them back on, still damp from Sasuke's mouth. "Pull your underwear back on and go to sleep."

Sasuke quickly did as was told and then snuggled back up to Itachi, who then covered them both with his blanket. He popped back up and leaned on Itachi's chest to kiss him. "Good night Aniki, I love you."

Itachi's hands curled around his beloved otouto and pressed his lips against Sasuke's once again. "Good night, Sasuke, I love you too."

* * *

Read Review


End file.
